


【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）陆

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all馕, 周九良 - Fandom, 周九良杨九郎, 杨九郎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）陆

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

张九龄在凌晨十二点之前把杨九郎送了回来

从现在开始

杨九郎是属于周九良的

“乖乖，咱们下次见哦～”

张九龄坐在车里

很外面的杨九郎挥挥手

“拜拜……”

杨九郎面前的车扬长而去

他站在门口

内心一片混乱

“怎么这么快就到他了啊……”

杨九郎纠结了好久

最后还是推开了公寓大门

探进去半个小脑袋

房子里面黑漆漆的

什么都看不到

杨九郎轻轻的推开门

蹑手蹑脚的往楼梯口走

“你回来了……”

悠悠的声音从杨九郎背后传来

“九，九良”

杨九郎的身子僵在那里

不敢转身去看他

“我有礼物给你”

周九良冰冷的手捏住杨九郎的肩膀

一瞬间

杨九郎后颈上的汗毛全都立了起来

“要看吗”

“要……要看，要看”

周九良一把抱起杨九郎

杨九郎怕他把自己摔下去

赶快抱紧他的脖子

“你会喜欢的”

“好……好”

杨九郎不敢忤逆他

他的身子可担待不起周九良的再次摧残

周九良抱着他在黑暗里走着

好像周围的黑色都不存在一样

一步一步的

走的格外稳当

杨九郎抬头看了看周九良的棱角

好像

这种感觉也不错

“到了”

周九良微微弯腰

让杨九郎稳稳的落了地

“这是……我的卧室？”

“对”

周九良的手还搭在杨九郎的腰上

杨九郎推开卧室

“……”

原本洁白的布置已经完全看不出来

现在有的

只有红

就连床上都摆满了红色的玩具

宛如情侣酒店一样

“这……”

“不喜欢吗？”

周九良坐在他的床上

对他勾了勾手

示意他过去

杨九郎走近周九良

“亲亲我，嗯？”

周九良的手放在杨九郎的脑后

把他拉向自己

“唔啊……”

周九良张开嘴

用牙咬着他的下唇

咸腥的血液流了出来

沾红了周九良的唇

杨九郎吃痛

抬手推了推周九良

他这小小的动作似乎惹怒了周九良

周九良扯着杨九郎的头发

把他压在身下

“你讨厌我？”

周九良的眼里露出愤怒

“没有……我没有……啊！”

周九良的手应声而落

这一掌不轻

杨九郎的脸上被留下了红红的掌印

周九良解开系在杨九郎腰上的绳子

他的外套向旁边展开

里面是真空的

偏粉的皮肤上有着大大小小的吻痕

这些都是出自前些人的杰作

周九良的手指抚摸过每一个吻痕

“很爽吧”

“什……么”

“被他们艹的时候，很爽吧”

周九良对他吼着下流的话

可是他的身体却起了反应

紧贴着周九良的下身微微竖起

周九良笑着起身

从床上随手拿起一根玩具

塞进还没湿润的穴内

“啊……痛……”

杨九郎紧抓着身下的外套

“不喜欢吗？”

这是他今晚第二次问是否喜欢

“喜……喜欢……”

杨九郎怕他

只能顺着他的意思来

“你在说谎”

周九良把玩具又向里推了推

“呃啊～到，到里面去了……”

杨九郎的腰向上拱着

下唇被他咬着

血流出了更多

周九良三两下就解了裤子

握住他的分身抵在穴上

“啊！不，不可以！进不去的啊！”

他的穴里还塞着玩具

怎么可能同时容下两根

“不试试怎么知道”

周九良抬起他的双腿

放到自己腰上

粉红色的玩具在他的穴里晃动

格外好看

周九良扒着杨九郎的臀

让他的穴像两边张开

一点一点的推进

“啊！裂开了……要，要坏了”

周九良不管杨九郎的叫喊声

继续着推送的动作

直到完全塞入为止

“嗯……”

杨九郎的眼神涣散

像是没了意识

周九良扶起杨九郎把他抱在怀里

身下的动作丝毫不温柔

他的分身和玩具配合的很好

一进一出

“喜欢吗”

刚开始的撕裂感已经被极大的快感覆盖

杨九郎抱紧周九良的脖子

随着周九良的律动一起

上下晃动着

“嗯啊～喜，喜欢～”


End file.
